The Cryptic Plea
by Terriermons
Summary: [[[[Spoiler Warning!]]]]  Anna has gone to the Iselia human ranch to work on a project for Forcystus...or so she thought.  When Kratos recieves a plea for help, he sets out for the ranch to save his wife.


**Chapter 1: The Cryptic Plea **

"That'll be 300 Gald."

Kratos fished the money out of his pocket and set it on the counter, picking up his purchases in the process. "Thanks." He crossed to the door, swung it open, and it all came crashing down.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean to hit you. I should've looked before I opened the door."

"No, it's fine. You'd think that I would've learned by now to stay away from shop doors."

Kratos offered his hand to the woman, noticing that he had created a red mark on her bared shoulder. He also noticed that there was a nearly identical bruise on the other shoulder, giving him the sense that this wasn't the first time this had happened lately.

Kratos helped her pick up her array of gels and foods. "If any of this is damaged, I can buy you replacements."

"No, you don't have to do that…"

"It's the least I can do, after knocking you down so violently." He handed her his bag, full of her items (hers had ripped during the fall), and looked into her eyes. She had the most deep hazel eyes he had ever seen, complimenting her dark brown hair.

The woman noticed he was staring at her at about the same time he did, and they both turned a profound shade of crimson. "What is your name?"

"Anna. And yours?"

"I am Kratos. I really am sorry for knocking you down."

"It's fine, really. I'll be all right, and none of my stuff is damaged."

"I'd like to make it up to you. I can give you gald, or I can take you to lunch, or I could—"

"Really, it's fine. You didn't do anything major. If anything, it's my fault for getting in the way."

"Well, all right. I'll put it this way: I'd like to have lunch with you, to make it up to you."

Anna looked around nervously. Why was this strange man, whom she had only met because he smacked her with a door, asking her to lunch? "I…I suppose that's fine..." She pulled her purchases closer so that she wouldn't drop them again and blew the hair from her eyes. "…but it's my choice." With that, she strolled off in the direction of the docks, not seeing the hole in front of her.

"Watch out!"

It was no use, she fell into the hole, which was an open grate that led to the water purification machine. Unless he could save her, she would drown, or be pulled into the machine. Either result was not desirable. He ran to the edge of the hole and reached out to her. She screamed and grabbed his hand, accidentally pulling him down to.

Who would save them now?

Kratos woke up with a jolt, sweat covering his face. He wiped it away, with an immense relief that the nightmare was over. He had been having many of these sorts of nightmares ever since Forcystus had asked Anna to come to the Iselia Human Ranch for an experiment. Kratos supposed he shouldn't worry; Anna was a respected scientist, it was a routine matter. However, he didn't trust Forcystus.

Dawn was just breaking over the horizon. Kratos swung his legs out of bed; he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep with this little time left in the night. After washing up, he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. No sooner had he sat down, though, the baby started crying. He got up with a sigh and went to Lloyd's room.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" He got a bottle and offered it to Lloyd, who quickly took the bottle in his mouth. Kratos didn't like taking care of Lloyd. It wasn't because he didn't like the baby, it was because he didn't feel that it was the best use of his skills. He wasn't trained to be a nanny, he was trained to be a swordsman. No matter, though, Anna would be home soon, and he would have some help.

After Lloyd ate, he fell back asleep. This gave Kratos time to go sit down and eat breakfast. He sat down again, and there was a noise at the door. He knew that noise. That noise came every day at this time. He got up and opened the door to admit Noishe. The large animal trotted past him and sat down in front of the table. Kratos closed the door and went to the cabinet to get Noishe's bowl and the special food Anna made for him. After Noishe was satisfied, Kratos sat down and ate his breakfast.

Kratos finished the dishes and set them up to dry just as Lloyd woke up again. He went into the boy's room and set him down on the floor. Lloyd had recently began walking and playing on his own. He was turning out to be very independent for his age. Kratos returned to the kitchen just as there was a knock at the door. He approached the door and opened it to find a letter sitting on the doorstep. He looked out and saw a rustle in the bushes, but didn't see any faces. Kratos picked up the letter, which turned out to be nearly illegible writing on a piece of cloth. It said one simple word: Help.

Under normal circumstances, Kratos would have ignored this plea. He got them often, and just couldn't satisfy them all. You happen to get them a lot when you are the only mercenary (or warrior at all) in town. He would have ignored it if he didn't know who it was from.

This particular plea was written on a piece of Anna's favorite lab coat.


End file.
